vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Steals Slappy's Bike, Insults Jordan and Jerome and Gets Grounded
Up on the Jungle Gym in the Third Street Playground, Eric Foster was wearing a red cape the same as King Bob's and a crown-shaped helmet the same as King Bob's. He walked up to Sound Effects Boy. Eric: Sound Effects Boy! Drum roll, please! Sound Effects Boy: Ah ah ahem! Then Sound Effects Boy started making a buzzing noise by imitating a drum roll. Sound Effects Boy: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzz! Eric announced to all the kids. Eric: Kids in the playground, because King Bob's in the hospital because Jocko beat him up, I, Eric Foster, am substituting for King Bob, and I will be known as King Eric. I have Jordan and Jerome helping me. Of course, I have Josh, Slappy and Freddy assisting me too. Anyone will do exactly as I say. Can you respect my royalty? Kids in the playground: Yeah! But Lawson was feeling grumpy. Lawson: Oh no! Not Eric Foster! He whomps! I can't believe King Bob let his stupid enforcer substitute for him! Slappy always hangs out with him. And so does Freddy, Josh and Norman. Sometimes, I had Slappy, Josh, Freddy and Norman tag along with me at the dodgeball war. Morris P. Hingle was sad. Morris: Man, I miss King Bob. I work for him. Lawson glared at Morris. Lawson: Oh shut up, Hingle! And don't think about trusting King Eric! He's as bossy as him! So fraternise with him and stay away from him! Morris stormed off. Morris: This whomps! Up on top of the Jungle Gym, Slappy was talking to Eric. Slappy: Your Majesty, you're as good as King Bob. Eric: I know Paul. I'm doing a great job. I am the strongest of the playground kings. Jordan: Eric, you're a strong guy. You get to lift things. Jerome: If there's trouble, give us a call, okay? Eric: Right. Paul? Slappy: Yes, Eric? Eric: Can you get me some crackers and some apple juice? Slappy: Yes, Your Majesty! Right away, Your Majesty! Slappy went off to fetch some crackers and some apple juice. Later, Lawson was talking about Eric. Lawson: Stupid Eric! He's such a stupid king! He always has Slappy to help him as his adviser. Both Eric and Slappy are the most stupid guards in the entire playground! Both of them whomp! What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something Lawson: I know! I'm going to steal Slappy's bike! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson walked off and then he went out of the playground, and then he entered the bike area, and he saw a bike that belonged to Slappy. Lawson: Here it is! Slappy's bike! I'm going to get on it and steal it! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson got onto Slappy's bike, and he rode it out of the bike area, and started riding it. Lawson: Yeehaw! Lawson continued riding along and rode back into the playground, and he got off Slappy's bike. Then he rushed to the playground door and closed it. Then he rushed back on Slappy's bike. He continued to ride off. Lawson: Tally-ho! Slappy was walking along, and then he saw Lawson stealing his bike. Slappy: Oh no! Lawson's stealing my bike! I better go tell Eric about this! Slappy rushed off to tell Eric. Lawson kept riding along, and then he rode up and down the Ashleys' Clubhouse. The Ashleys popped up. Ashley A: Oh my! What's that? Who's riding up on our roof? The Ashleys saw what Lawson was doing. Ashley B: That was Lawson riding a bike up and down our roof. Ashley Q: Oh no! He can't do that! The roof could have falling down and we'll be trapped in tyres. Ashley T: Yeah, we could end up in the hospital. Slappy rushed over to Eric. Slappy: Your Majesty! Eric: What is it, Paul? Slappy: Lawson stole my bike! Eric: Oh my god! This is a felony! Jordan, Jerome, stop Lawson! Jordan: Don't worry, sire! We'll stop Lawson and get Slappy's bike back to Slappy! Jerome: Lawson needs to be sent to the dodgeball wall! We'll get him! Jordan and Jerome went off to stop Lawson. Lawson kept on riding along. Lawson: This is the life! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson rode along the football fields, and then he rode into the forest area. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! This is so cool! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson was riding on, and then he saw Gelman. Lawson: Hi, Gelman! Gelman: Hi, Lawson! Wow! Stealing someone's bike is so cool! Hahahahahaha! That bike that belongs to Slappy! I guess I can steal Sound Effects Boy's bike! Hahahahahahahahaha! Lawson rode out of the forest area, and then he saw Jordan and Jerome waving angrily to Lawson. Jordan: You there! STOP! Jerome: In the name of King Eric! STOP RIGHT NOW! Lawson: Hi there, gooberheads! Jordan: Don't call us gooberheads! Jerome: That's very rude! Lawson dashed past Jordan and Jerome, and taunted to them. Lawson: Haha! Fatface! Tall geek! Jordan and Jerome were furious. Jordan: Grrrrrrrrrrr! How dare he call me fatface?! Jerome: And how dare he call me tall geek?! Jordan and Jerome called to the guards. Jordan: That's it! Plan B! Guards, seize him! Then four King Bob's guards came. Trumpet Boy: You called?! Guard 1: What can we do for you? Jordan: Lawson stole Slappy's bike and insulted us! Jerome: Can you catch them?! Guard 2: Oh my god! Lawson's going to pay! Guard 3: Let's get him! Four guards ran off to catch Lawson. Lawson was having a good time. Lawson dashed past Josh who was sitting on a bench, reading his newspaper. His mug fell and landed on his newspaper. SPLASH! Tea spilt all over Josh's newspaper. Lawson: Hi, Josh! Josh was angry and was waving his fist to Lawson. Josh: Oh dear! You ruined my newspaper, you roadhog! Lawson: Sorry! Meanwhile, up on top of the Jungle Gym, Jordan and Jerome walked up to Eric. Jordan: Sire! Jerome: Sire! Eric: What is it, Jordan and Jerome?! What happened?! Jordan: We tried to stop Lawson stealing Slappy's bike and Lawson called us gooberheads. He called me fatface. Jerome: And called me tall geek. Eric: What?! This is terrible! I can't believe Lawson insulted you too. That's it, Lawson's in so much trouble! He shall be sent to the dodgeball wall for this! Eric called to Scribe Kid. Eric: Scribe Kid, come here! Scribe Kid rushed in. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire? Eric: Lawson's been rude to Jordan and Jerome by calling them gooberheads, calling Jordan fatface and calling Jerome tall geek. Scribe Kid: Oh no! Lawson's going to be in big trouble when the guards bring him to us. Meanwhile, Lawson kept riding on, and then he noticed Trumpet Boy and three other guards. Lawson: Oh no! King Bob's guards! I better get away! Trumpet Boy: Get him! Four guards rushed over to Lawson and stopped him and picked him up and got him out of Slappy's bike! Trumpet Boy: You're under apprehension for stealing Slappy's bike, driving to the public danger and gross impertinence at Jordan and Jerome! Guard 1: Come with us now! Four guards dragged Lawson on their way to the Jungle Gym and went up the ladder. Then Lawson found Jordan, Jerome, Scribe Kid and Slappy standing next to Eric and waiting for him. Trumpet Boy: Your Majesty, we've caught Lawson redhanded! Eric: What happened? Guard 1: He's in big trouble, firstly, of stealing Slappy's bike, secondly, or driving to the public danger, and thirdly, of gross impertinence at Jordan and Jerome! Eric: Oh no! That's what Jordan and Jerome said so! Guard 2: Yeah, this guy needs to be sent to the dodgeball wall! Guard 3: I agree! We'll get Miss Finster to deal with him! Eric: Thanks for telling me, guards! Go now while I deal with Lawson. Trumpet Boy: Yes, sire. So four guards left, and Eric was furious with Lawson. Eric: Lawson, how dare you steal Slappy's bike and insult Jordan and Jerome?! That's very naughty and impertinent of you! Jordan: Yeah, how dare you call us gooberheads, call me fatface and call Jerome tall geek! Jerome: You're so rude and unpleasant! Slappy: You know stealing my bike is theft! Eric: Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Right, sire! Scribe Kid began to write down of what Lawson did, and then he finished. Eric: Thanks, Scribe Kid! Scribe Kid: You're welcome! Eric: Jordan, Jerome, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball wall right now! Jordan: Yes, sire! Jerome: Right away, sire! Jordan and Jerome glared to Lawson. Jordan: Come with us! Jerome: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Jordan and Jerome picked up Lawson, and they took him down the ladder, and took him to the dodgeball wall. Eric assured Slappy. Eric: It's okay, Paul. Lawson won't be stealing your bike ever again. Slappy: No, he better not. Then Jordan and Jerome placed Lawson on the dodgeball wall. Jordan: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Jerome: This is what you get for stealing Slappy's bike and insulting us! Then Jordan and Jerome left Lawson at the dodgeball wall. Lawson: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Jordan and Jerome bring Miss Finster to see me. Then Jordan and Jerome walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jordan and Jerome? What happened? Jordan: Lawson stole Slappy's bike and insulted us! Jerome: Yeah, those were bad things to do! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Jordan: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Jerome: Follow us! Then Jordan and Jerome took Miss Finster to see Lawson. Jordan: Here he is, give that Lawson a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Jordan and Jerome! I'll deal with him! Jerome: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Jordan and Jerome left Lawson to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you steal Slappy's bike and insult Jordan and Jerome?! That's unacceptable and rude! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Lawson to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Jordan and Jerome! Why? Because Lawson stole Slappy's bike and insulted Jordan and Jerome! That's unacceptable and rude! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for stealing Slappy's bike and insulting Jordan and Jerome. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever steal Slappy's bike or insulting Jordan and Jerome! You see stealing another student's bike or insulting other students undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's not nice to steal anyone's bike or insult any other students at all! That's it, you're suspended for 3 days! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Lawson's dad scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you steal Slappy's bike and insult Jordan and Jerome?! You know it's very naughty and impertinent! You know you can't do that at all! That's it, you are grounded for six days! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Paul as Eric Foster, one of King Bob's guards and Joshua Crum Joey as Sound Effects Boy, Jordan and Jerome Brian as Morris P. Hingle, one of King Bob's guards and Scribe Kid Steven as Slappy and Jerome Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Alan as one of King Bob's guards Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff